


Hazel and Obsidian

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is 36, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 18, Reylo babies, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Kylo Ren is ready start a family, so he decides to buy a wife from his local auction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Handmaid's Tale-ish dystopia– minus the infertility– where women are bought and sold in markets. Another dark fic, don't read if it's not your thing.

Kylo is ready to settle down and start a family. That’s why he buys Rey.

He doesn’t want to do it with just anyone; no, she has to be _special_. And looking down at his sleeping newlywed, he knows she is. From the moment he saw her at the auction, he knew she was special. Her eyes were bright with defiance while all the other girl’s had been downcast and meek.

As her striking hazel eyes glared into his, it was like she was _daring_ him to choose her. And Kylo’s never been one to back down from a dare.

She’s perfect, laying there with her head in his lap during the car ride home. The auctioneer had to heavily sedate her before giving her to Kylo; said she was fighting up a storm, nearly took out two of his best men. That only makes Kylo love her more. _His little wildcat_.

The car finally pulls into Ben’s mansion. His chauffeur, Artoo, opens his door for him and Kylo delicately picks Rey up and carries her through the front door, up to his bedroom. He would give her a tour of the place later; hell, she’d have her whole life to get acquainted with the mansion. Right now, Ben needs her.

He gently lays her on his California king bed and watches in adoration as her chestnut hair fans around his pillow and her knees curl up into her chest. Kylo presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and lifts the thin white dress off her lithe form. Still knocked out from the sedative, she merely stretches her arms above her head like a kitten and yawns.

Kylo gazes down at her perfect body now bare before him– tan skin dotted with freckles, small, pert breasts, legs that go on for miles, and her perfect, round ass. He grabs it as he rolls her over on her back, spreading her legs.

His breath hitches as he sees her beautiful cunt, pink and glistening just for him. It’s not the first cunt Kylo’s seen; he’s been to the whorehouses, of course. But only on rare occasions, and he always uses protection. He can’t give his seed to just _anyone_ – his future children will be heirs to his business empire, which spans the entirety of the east coast. He won’t be having any bastards.

Now, looking back at Rey, he’s so glad he waited. She’ll be the perfect mother for his children.

Kylo makes quick work of his clothes until he stands completely bare before her. Unable to help himself, he bends down and licks a stripe across her cunt; Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever tasted anything so sweet.

Gripping her hips, Kylo utterly devours Rey. Even in her unconscious state, she’s soaking wet and ready for him. His fingers tease her entrance, so tight. Slowly, he pushes one finger in her wet heat and he wonders how he’ll even fit inside her– she’s so small, and Kylo knows he’s unusually… large. He’ll have to be gentle with her.

As he works another finger in her, her eyebrows furrow into what Kylo can tell is discomfort. He tries to make it up for it by sucking on her clit, swirling his tongue around it. Her face evens out and her chest rises and falls rapidly, and Kylo can tell she’s close already.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her and moves his thumb to circle her clit. Continuing his ministrations, Kylo climbs up her body and smashes his lips against her, tongue pushing through her pliant lips. He feels her clench around his fingers, then, and he knows she’s coming. She convulses around him and Kylo’s never been happier; she gasps softly into his mouth and her eyes slowly begin to open.

“W-What’s going on?” she mumbles weakly.

Finally pulling his fingers from her now soaked cunt, Kylo shushes her, “It’s okay, little hellcat. I’ve got you. You’ll never have to worry about a thing ever again.” He kisses her nose.

Without breaking eye contact, Kylo moves back to stand on his knees, positioning himself between her legs. Rey whimpers, but she’s still too out of it to say or do anything.

He rubs himself between her drenched folds, gathering the liquid there as he pushes into her wet heat. It’s a tight fit, and Kylo knows she’s never done this before, so he eases in slowly. Rey’s eyes scrunch in pain anyway, and she tries to kick away from him but she only manages to wrap one leg around his back while he holds the other bent at the knee, stretching her.

He peppers kisses all around her face, whispering in her ear, “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

After what feels like an eternity, Kylo groans as he finally bottoms out inside her. He could stay here forever.

Slowly, Kylo pulls his cock out until just the tip is left inside– it’s streaked with blood, and the sight is so hot he almost comes right there.

As he eases back in, he can feel Rey adjusting to his length and he smirks as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts. She dozes in and out of consciousness underneath him, but every time she wakes up Kylo makes sure to let her know what a great job she’s doing.

“You’re taking me so well, Rey,” her eyes drift back open. “I can’t wait to see you round and full with my babies. You’ll be such a great mother, I know it,” he croons, and Rey’s eyes widen in panic.

“I-I’m too young,” she pleads.

Kylo only thrusts into her harder, driving into her like a mad man.

“ _Fuck_. I’m going to fill you up, Rey. Every single day until you’re fat with my children and I won’t stop until every room in this mansion is filled with them. We’ll make such a beautiful family.” Kylo mouths at her neck and sucks as he babbles to her, leaving Rey with what she’s sure are bruises.

He’s pounding into her relentlessly, movements growing sloppy as he knows he’s about to finish. He snakes his hand down to her clit and rubs in time with his thrusts, causing Rey to moan into his hair despite herself.

He thrusts into her once, twice, three more times, each one hitting that spot deep inside her that causes her to scream as she falls apart around him for the second time that night.

Kylo follows immediately after, driving himself as far into her tight cunt as he can get. She clenches around him and milks him for all he’s worth; Kylo’s coming in long spurts, painting Rey’s insides with his seed. He stays in her as he keeps coming, so much that it leaks past his cock and dribbles onto her thighs and the sheets.

Finally, Kylo collapses on top of her, spent.

They’re both breathing heavily, and Kylo slowly pulls his member out of Rey’s heat and she whimpers at the loss. He throws one strong arm over her torso and curls into her side, sighing contentedly.

“I hope they have your eyes.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing an epilogue, but I am a sucker for Reylo babies. This is way fluffier than I intended it to be but oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is straight fluff. If you prefer a more open/ambiguous ending then don't read.

Rey is running through the halls of the mansion– running as fast as her feet will carry her but it’s not fast enough. 

“Got you!” she hears. Sweaty hands grab at her legs and Rey dramatically falls on to the large sofa next to her. 

“You’ll never take me alive!” She wails. 

“Dogpile!” the little voice screams in delight, and before Rey can escape, her children pile on top of her one by one.

Rey thrashes around, careful not to hurt any of them. They squeal in delight as Rey begins to tickle them. 

“Leave your mother alone, you monsters!” Kylo jokingly yells. 

He picks up the closest kid– Hanna, Rey guesses by her squeals, and throws her over his shoulder. He spins her around while she playfully kicks her legs.

“Daddy, put me down!”

Hanna’s older brothers immediately come to her defense, jumping off of Rey and latching onto Kylo. Soon, Kylo has one kid wrapped around each of his tall legs, another on his arm. He swings his limbs around, trying to shake them off. 

“Get off me, you little leeches,” Kylo laughs. The kids only cling tighter, grinning from ear to ear.

The sight makes Rey’s heart burst. 

Their jubilee is interrupted by the ding of the oven. 

“Dinner’s ready!” 

Rey pries one of the twins, Luca, off of his father’s arm and carries him on her hip to the dining room, the rest of the gang following eagerly behind.

Kylo places Hanna in her booster seat and sits at his usual spot at the head of the table. Anakin, Rey and Ben’s oldest, takes his seat on one side of Kylo, Rey on the other. Luca plops down next to Hanna, and his twin, Landon, sits across from them. 

Rey thinks it’s funny how the family dynamics work out; even though Luca and Landon are twins, Luca and Hanna are attached at the hip. 

Rey takes the chicken out of the oven and they all dig in. 

“This is amazing, as always, sweetheart,” Kylo gushes in between bites. “What do we say, kids?”

“Thanks, Mom!” They all chant. 

“You’re welcome,” Rey responds warmly. “How was work today, Kylo?”

“It was alright. Would’ve been better if I had my little helper with me,” Kylo winks down at Anakin, who grins with his adorable little gap-toothed smile. Anakin often goes to work with Kylo when he doesn’t have school–- he’ll mostly just color or work on homework, but Kylo likes having him there. He thinks it will be good to familiarize Anakin with the building that will one day be his.

“Can I go to work with Daddy tomorrow, Mama? Pretty Please?” he implores, looking up at her with his round hazel eyes that she fell in love with the moment he was born. 

“Okay, Ani, but only if you finish your broccoli.”

Anakin makes a face but shovels the broccoli in his mouth anyway. He’s only seven, but he’s tall for his age, like his father. Rey knows he’ll shoot above her in no time. 

Like he does every night during dinner, Kylo goes down his line of kids, asking each one about their day. He makes sure to give them his equal and undivided attention.

He’s a good father. He does work a lot, but he’s home as much as possible. He listens to the kids, plays with them, takes care of them. Rey couldn’t ask for a better husband. 

She thinks back to when they first married-- oh, how she hated him. But no matter how hard she fought, he was always so kind to her, so patient. 

Rey warmed up to Kylo when she found out she was pregnant. The sheer  _ joy _ on his face was enough to melt anyone’s heart; when she held Ani in her arms for the first time, the little baby had Kylo's jet black hair and her eyes and Rey thought  _ how could I hate someone who gave me something so precious?  _

All of her children look identical, with the same freckled skin, obsidian hair, and hazel eyes. 

Rey looks around the table now, overwhelmed with gratitude. _Kylo was right._ _We_ do _make a beautiful family_.

After dinner, Kylo and Rey get the kids ready for bed, which is always a hassle. They could hire a nanny if they wanted to, but they don’t want to miss out on a single moment. 

Rey goes to tuck in Hanna while Kylo tucks in the twins, but Hanna is not having it tonight. 

“I want Daddy!” she pouts. Rey rolls her eyes. Kylo has been wrapped around Hanna’s little finger since the day she was born– she’s Daddy’s little girl, and Kylo spoils her to no end. 

Rey and Kylo switch places, with him sitting beside Hanna and her going over to Landon and Luca. Rey kisses each boy on the forehead, then heads to Anakin’s room across the hall to kiss him goodnight, too. 

Kylo whispers something in Hanna’s ear that Rey can’t hear, and the little girl nods excitedly. Kylo smiles back, kissing her forehead before joining Rey in Anakin’s room. Ani’s already fast asleep, his dark hair splayed across his face as he snores lightly. Rey and Kylo stare in adoration, and then Kylo goes to fix his son’s hair so it’s not covering his face.  _ Angelic _ , Rey thinks.

With all the kids tucked in, Kylo and Rey finally make it back to their bedroom and collapse on the bed, exhausted. 

They lie next to each other, unmoving for a minute. But it doesn’t take long for Kylo to scoot closer to Rey and kiss her gently. He’s insatiable, even after all these years. 

“Rey,” he breathes as he presses kisses down her body. He stops at her jeans, pausing to unbutton them and slide them down her hips. 

“Kylo,” she moans back, threading her fingers in his hair when a thought randomly occurs to her. “What did you say to Hanna tonight, right before bed?” she wonders.

Kylo smirks down at her, pulling off his shirt. “I asked her if she would like to be a big sister.”

“And?”

“She seemed more than excited at the prospect. She even told me she would be willing to share some of her toys.”

“Hanna _sharing?_ Wow, that's a big step. We better not let her down,” Rey smirks. 

***

Kylo once promised her she’d never have to worry about a thing ever again, and he’s a man of his word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I am open to any prompts/ideas/kinks/whatever for future fics! lmk what yall wanna see


End file.
